A Tortured Soul
by Loki'sArmy0602
Summary: Loki's soul is tortured. He is found beaten and burned at night in the middle of the street in New York by Stark. His whole body in pain, burns scarred his body. Loki told himself that he was sure to die. A tortured mind, and tortured body and a tortured soul. Thanos was behind this, Loki failed him and Thanos wants his revenge. Loki takes hide out in the Stark Tower.
1. Chapter 1

**I know the chapter is small, but they will get longer. Please R&R. This is the first fanfiction with Loki as OC, so please give me a chance. Hope you like it. **

**WARNINGS: (torture in future chapters, i will tell you which chapter)**

Chapter 1

Loki wondered the streets of New York. Blood dripped down his face and onto the pavement. Blood covered his hands and he winced in pain from the burns that scared all of his body everything he stepped forward. It was night, 3:46am to be correct. There won't many people around, and most of them were drunk so they didn't notice him. He lifted his left foot up and put it in front of his right foot. Then he lifted his right foot and put it in front of his left foot. He did this over and over again. trying to keep going and not stop. It would be bad to pass out in the middle of the street in New York. When you're the mad god that tried to take over the world last year, not many people liked you. He winced in pain and another wave of fire licked over him body.

Thanos

Thanos was doing this. Loki was in so much pain, but he kept walking, dragging his feet as he walked. He knew that he was going to pass out soon from the pain and he wished that it would end, the pain. Too much pain. It hurt so badly. Thanos had tortured him and had burned him to no ends. He was blue, his frostgaint colour, showing, around the burns. Loki snarled under his breath, not being able to snarl any louder. He grabbed hold of his stomach. The pain. He wanted to curl up and die, the torture wouldn't stop though. Slowly and surely, Loki knew the pain would stop and he would hopeful die and go to hell of some sort. Loki needed help. He was broken and in pain. No-one around not, no-one was there to help him. Not even his brother, Thor.

He wondered down the street and not looking where he was going, ran head on into a brown haired women. She gasped when she saw him, and the she recognised him from last year as the mad man that wanted to take over the world and screamed. She ran away from him. Loki winced in pin from the women banging into him.

THE PAIN!

Loki fell to the ground on his knees and was on all fours, he panted. He needed to breath, but his throat and lungs protested against it. Loki grabbed his neck wanting nothing more than the cool release of death to take over him. His body burned, he felt like someone had thrown him into a fire…

Loki… of Asgard. Beaten and tortured until he wanted to die. He took in a deep breath only to stop half way through because of the roaring pain in his throat and lungs. Loki pressed one hand against his stomach. It killed. He started to shake more violently and his arms and knees couldn't hold him anymore.

He curled up into a ball and shut his eyes tightly. He was choking.

He couldn't breathe…

Darkness haunted him and he wanted nothing more than to welcome it, to take over him. He heard footsteps and flinched away from the loud noise of the footsteps. He felt someone bend down next to him. A hand touched his shoulder and he flinched away, and yelled in pain. His throat hurt and his voice cracked and he felt silence.

'Loki?'

The voice came from far away, in the distance. Loki couldn't grab hold of the voice. He tried to listen to it but the pain was too much.

'Loki? Can you hear me?'

The voice echoed in his head. Bouncing off the walls in his head. He flung his arms up in front of him trying to grab hold of something anything. Nothing that would show him that he wasn't going to be trapped in the darkness forever, never dying, only seeing darkness every day and night. Never seeing the sun again.

Burning.

Some pressed a hand against his forehead and he winced away from it.

'Sshhh… Loki? It's going to be fine,'

The voice told him, but Loki didn't believe it. He felt his arms fall back to the ground and he felt the darkness take him again…

He slipped over the edge and passed out.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

'Bruce I need your help,' Tony said.

Loki was burning up as Tony carried him over his shoulder into the tower. The heat from Loki was vibrating off him onto Tony.

Tony had no fucking idea why he was helping the bastard 'god' but… Loki looked like he couldn't even harm a fly at the moment. Tony went to Bruce lab. Bruce was sat working at one of the desk, hunched over the papers that scattered the table. He looked up when Tony came walking in with the unconscious Loki, grunting under the gods weight while he carried him in.

'What the hell is he doing here?' Bruce asked him pointing to Loki and raising an eyebrow. Tony laid Loki on the hospital bed that was in the corner of Bruce's lab.

'I found him in the streets,' Tony simple replied. Bruce raised an eyebrow in curiosity. Tony shrugged.

'Why were you walking around New York, along in the middle of the night?' Bruce asked Tony, while putting his hand on Loki's forehead. He was burning up.

'Why are you still up at 2am hey yeah Bruce,' Tony said, but before Bruce could say anything else and reply to Tony, Loki gave off a horrible ear covering scream. Both Tony and Bruce covered their ears. Loki started to thrash against the air.

Pain.

He wanted it to stop, but it wouldn't stop. Thanos was still doing this to him. He was still torturing him and Loki wanted it to stop. He really did. The burning pain came over his body once more and he started to have a fit. Bruce grabbed hold of his arms, trying to stop the god from moving. Tony grabbed hold of his legs.

Loki twitched, Thanos was in his head. The evil grin taking over Loki's mind.

'Bruce do something,' Tony said.

Loki's eyes shot opened. Tony and Bruce both gasped as they saw the Loki's eyes were red. He started to choke. He needed air. Couldn't they see that. Loki pulled on Tony's top. He hand was cold against Tony's chest. Tony shivered. Loki's eyes rolled into the back of his head. He passed out. But that didn't stop the pain.

Loki's world may be black, but he could still feel the pain in the distance. In the very back of his head. He still registered the pain. It crept up on him. Like a loin does on its prey. He gasped for air, his eyes shooting open again. He pulled on Bruce's and Tony's shirt. He gasped for more air.

Air.

He needed air. He needed to breathe and they didn't realise it. He was going to die… but he wanted to die though. Loki pulled himself up by Bruce's and Tony's tops. He climbed off the hospital bed and stood up. The pain. The pain shock his legs and he fell to the ground. Tony grabbed him and pulled him up. Loki started to have another fit. Pain. Pain. Pain. All he could feel was pain. He wanted….needed it to end. To die, to feel peace. To end this torture.

'He can't breathe, get the oxygen tank,' Bruce ordered to Tony.

A couple of seconds later. Loki felt oxygen reach his lungs and the pain killed him, not enough to actual kill him, but it did hurt like hell. Loki grabbed the oxygen mask holding it closer to his mouth.

Fresh air.

He could breathe again. He felt the pain ease as he slipped into unconsciousness. Pain slowly slipping as Loki felt himself slip deeper and deeper into sleep. He hand let go of the mask and it slipped onto the bed and Loki passed out.

'Well that was odd,' Tony said. Bruce nodded in agreement.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hope you like this chapter, took me a long time to get it just right. **

**WARNING: Strong torturing in this chapter, just to warn you all. **

Chapter 3

Loki was haunted by the nightmare of Thanos. He twisted and turned in the unfamiliar bed. The covers tangling him as the memories turned into a horrible nightmare.

_Thanos' slaves dragged his body on the cold stone floor. They pulled on his arms and dragged him, not caring that they were hurting Loki. They had beaten him up. Thanos had let his slaves beat him for over two hours. Bruises covered his body. Loki winced in pain as they pulled him along he floor, his feet dragging behind him. They walked through the doors and Thanos was there waiting for him. The slaves threw Loki's beaten body onto the floor, at the feet of Thanos. Loki curled up into a ball. The slaves turned and left. The stone concrete floor was nice against Loki's bear hands. He left a little bit of wind hit his face. He was wearing all his armour, it was covered in blood._

_'I see you have had fun with me slaves,' Thanos' cold voice came out of the darkness as he looked at Loki beaten body. Loki had already had enough, but he knew that the little pain that he felt now, was going to get worst. Thanos paced around him in a circle, making Loki feel trapped._

_'They say a Frostgaint's weakness is fire,' Thanos snarled. Loki started to shake, in fear of what was to come next._

_'Shall we find out if that is true,' Thanos said and kept pacing around him. Not stopping._

_Suddenly without warning, pain shook through Loki's body. Fire licked it's way up his body as he shook violently on the cold stone floor. Thanos paced around him. The evil grin. The angry, the angry that vibrated off of Thanos made Loki cringe away from him. He curled up into a tighter ball, trying to not scream out. One hand over his stomach and another over his head, trying to protect himself, but it was no good, a yell echoed from his lips._

_He wanted the pain to stop. Burning. Burning. That is all that he could feel. It invaded his body, taking over him. He wanted release, the cool release. But the fire didn't stop. Making its way up his legs and stomach. Burning his chest as it made its way up to him. To his throat. Loki grabbed his neck in pain and squeezed his eyes shut and muttered from the pain to stop._

_Thanos barked a laugh at him._

_'Weak,' Thanos snarled. Loki tried to ignore him._

_'Your weak and you failed,' Thanos said._

_'I-I didn't mean to, the Avengers they-'Loki tried to say but a scream echoed out from his lips instead. Shaking violently. He curled his hands into fist. Another screamed echoed from his mouth. Bouncing of the walls, making Thanos laugh in joy._

_'Pathetic…And you call yourself a god,' Thanos was pacing in front of him, a grin on his cold ugly face. Black dots appeared and Loki's vision went blurred. No not here. He couldn't pass out here, not here._

_An scream echoed from his mouth as Thanos burned him to no ends. Thanos leaned forward and pulled Loki up by his neck. He made Loki stand and forced Loki to look into his eyes. Loki shut his eyes closed when he saw the evil. The depth of the evil running in Thanos' eyes. The evil. Loki cringed away from him. _

_Loki gasped for air. Thanos smiled at him. Loki grabbed hold of Thanos' hand trying to pull it away from his neck, but it was no use. Thanos was too strong._

_He threw Loki across the hall that they were in. Loki hit a bolder. His back cracked against it and Loki screamed in pain. He fell onto the floor. His back killing him. Thanos came towards him and Loki pushed himself onto the bolder, trying to get away from Thanos. He leaned over Loki and then pulled him up by his neck again. Thanos kept him there. Loki's feet barely touching the ground. He couldn't breathe. Loki shut his eyes. Fire suddenly burnt his throat. He couldn't scream though, Thanos was gripping his throat too tightly. Black dots appeared in his eyes and he felt himself slipping into the darkness. Thanos dropped him onto the floor and then kicked him in the stomach. He started pacing around him again. Loki curled up into a ball again. Gasping for air._

_'Your pathetic, I knew you wouldn't be able to do it,' Thanos snarled. Loki felt tears form in his eyes. I will not cry. I will not cry. I will not cry. Loki told himself over and over again as the fire burnt his throat and chest again. Loki started to have fit on the floor, only to be stop when Thanos kicked him in the stomach again. Thanos then kicked him in the face. Loki felt blood trickle down his face. He cried out in pain. His nose broken. His lips bust. He spit some off the blood out of his mouth._

_He wanted it to stop. He needed it to stop. He couldn't take it. The pain was too much. He needed to get out, he needed to leave this place. He couldn't be here anymore, Thanos was killing him. Loki was going to die. He needed peace. He had to get out. His magic. His magic. He could get out, only if he could mustered up enough magic to get him out of here. A simple thing to do when Loki was health, but beaten to no ends like this, Loki had only a little per cent chance that he would be able to get himself out._

_He mustered all the energy he had left in him. Which wasn't a lot. He squeezed his eyes close, trying to focus. Seconds later, green magic shone from his hands. Loki focused onto the magic. It came over him, he felt the familiar feeling off his magic. He heard Thanos yell. He squeezed his eyes close tighter. Loki felt the ground underneath him slip and the roaring scream of Thanos echoed through his ears as Loki escaped He landed on the concrete ground, Thanos' scream fading away. He was free, he had escaped. He had got away, but the pain wasn't about to stop there._

**So what do you all think. Pretty pretty please review, i want to know what you guys think. x :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hiya, guys hope you like this chapter, thanks for the reviews.**

** I am NOT going to make this story a FrostIron story. There is a little bit of FrostIron, but nothing like kissing or anything like that. Hope your all ok with that. Please Review and tell me what you think off this chapter, hope you all like it.**

* * *

Chapter 4

Sleep was peaceful. It gave time for his mind to rest. But Loki cursed the morning sun when it hone down on his face. Loki took a deep breath through his nose…He froze. The smell. It was…unfamiliar. In fact, everything felt unfamiliar. Loki was lying in some bed. The covers, which he had got tangled in unfamiliar. Loki was lying in some bed. THe on his face. Loki took a deep breath through hthroughout the night, felt different against his bear skin. It made the god nervous. Loki hadn't woken up without being tortured or slept so peaceful in a long time. He knew he wasn't back in Asgard, no. He would never go back there. He slowly opened his right eye, the sun blinding him as he did. There was a window that went from the ceiling all the way down to the floor. Loki could see all the way down to the streets of New York. He was in New York. Oh yeah, he remembered what had happened to him last night. Loki slowly opened his left eye as well and then slowly sat up, wincing in pain as he did so.

'Good morning sir, I am Jarvis, Mr Stark's AI. Mr Stark would like you to know that you are in the Stark Tower. He found you in the streets of New York, four days ago. You were in a terrible condition, and was very hurt. You have been unconscious for the past four days. The time is 9:48 am. Mr Stark would also like to inform you that breakfast is ready upstairs.' A cold English voice came from the ceiling.

Loki rubbed his face and then looked up at the ceiling. Stark…..Tony Stark? He was in the Stark tower. Then why the hell wasn't he in prison or hand cuffed to a chair getting beaten up by the red head assassin? Loki slowly got up from the bed, being careful not to move too fast. There was a mirror in the corner of the room.

Loki looked into the mirror. He was wearing nothing but his black trouser that he wore under his armour, that had been removed and was on the chair next to the desk. Loki stared at his chest and stomach.

Burns covered him, they stung and shone out from Loki's very pale skin. He had bruises that covered his arms, some were still dark purple and some were slowly turning yellow. He flinched when he looked at them. The Frostgaint blue surround he burns. Loki ran his finger over one of the many burns on his chest. He winced and his hand fell back down to his side. Loki turned to look at where his armour was. Who had undressed him? He walked over to it and picked up the black top. He slowly slipped the black fabric over his top head and tried not to hurt himself while he pulled it on his chest. It was covered in dry blood and so was his armour. Leaving his armour knowing that if he put his armour on, under the weight his body would hurt. He looked back into the mirror. He had black rings around his eyes. The colour red shone and mixed in with his normal eye colour green when he looked into his own eyes. He looked at his face, he looked hurt and tired. He sighed and put back on his mask.

Pain trickled back into his body. Not again, Loki thought. He pushed it out of his mind. He might as well go up to the floor…Jarvis had said breakfast was on. See if the Avengers were there and what did they want with him. But before he could there was a knock at the door.

'Come on Lokipoo, time to get up. Don't pretend to be asleep, Jarvis told me that your awake and walking around,' Starks voice came from the other side of the door. Loki snarled at the nickname, but walked over to the door, knowing Stark would come in if Loki didn't let him in anyway. Tony smirked when Loki opened the door. Tony looked at him.

'Well look who got up on the wrong side of the bed. You have a little bit of the bed head,' Stark said pointing at Loki's hair. Loki growled at him under his breath.

'Hey, don't bite my head off, if it wasn't for me you would have died.' Tony said putting his hands on his hips.

'I wish I was dead,' Loki mumbled as Tony pulled him out of the room and up the stairs to breakfast. Loki winced as Stark pulled him along the corridor. Tony noticed, he softened his grip on Loki and pulled him into the opened kitchen and living room.

'Brother!' Thor's voice boomed through the room, making Loki wince again. Tony looked at him, like he was sorry for Loki. Loki hated it. I didn't need some playboys pity.

'Brother, I was very worried abut you. When you escaped from prison i thought i would never see you again, i searched everywhere from you brother,' Thor said. Loki glared at him.

'I am, for the thousandth time I am saying this, NOT your brother,' Loki snarled at him, making Thor upset and sit back down in the chair at the kitchen island.

'How you feeling?' Bruce asked.

'Like dead,' Loki said truthfully as Tony handed him a plate of pancakes. Loki looked at it in distaste but still ate it. Loki hadn't realized how hungry he was.

'Does it hurt anywhere?' he asked Loki, who looked up at him and then look back down at his plate of pancakes, ignoring the question.

It hurt everywhere, the burns still stinging. Thanos was not done with him yet though and Loki knew it. He would come and destroy Loki. Loki just hoped that Thanos did it soon, releasing Loki of the pain. He didn't like waiting.

'May I ask why you helped me, I thought you all hated me, since I tried to take over this planet and then escaped from prison,' Loki asked. Stark had given him a glass of orange juice, Loki took it but had no means in drinking it. Why were they being so nice to him.

'Well Tony, Bruce and Thor say you are too injured to do any damage. Fury doesn't know because…well if he did you would be dead by now,' the red head told him from where she sat next to Clint on the sofa.

'You're going against your…boss, to try and help me, is that what you are saying?' Loki asked the, Tony nodded.

'Brother why were you hurt that night friend Stark found you. Who has done this to you?' Thor asked. Loki snarled at the question. Loki didn't answer, he looked back down at his plate. He began to see black dots that formed in front of his eyes.

Thanos knew he was still alive. Still breathing. Thanos wanted Loki dead. Pain vibrated through his body and Loki swayed on the chair. He grabbed hold of the counter for support. Tony's hand was on Loki's back as Loki began to shake. Loki closed his eyes and tried to push Thanos out of his mind. The pain slipped away again. Loki slowly opened his eyes. Everyone was staring at him. Concern all over Thor's face. Loki took a deep breath, he was tired. His eyes slipped and he fell into sleep again.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

'Look here Stark, if you don't bring him to the base, I will personally come drag him here,'

'No I….we won't let you in, look at him….he doesn't really look like he is going to take over the world again at the moment does he? This conversation is over eye patch, Iron Man out,'

Loki slowly opened his eyes. Tony was stood in front of the TV. Everyone else was sat on the sofa. Loki was lying down on the sofa, something wet on his forehead. He sat bolt upright. Dizziness taking over him. He fought the urge to vomit.

'Hey take it easy,' Bruce told him. He was holding a cold wet towel and was trying to cool Loki down. He was burning up…

He glared at everyone and remember that they were trying to help him. He put his head in his hands, trying to calm himself. He felt the couch dip a little as Tony sat down next to him.

'Loki are you ok?' He heard Tony ask him. Loki shook his head

'What happened?' Clint asked him. Loki didn't speak. After five minutes of silence he looked up.

'It's Thanos. He says I failed him and I did, and now he is torturing me for it. He wants me dead but not before he puts me through pains that you could never imagine,' Loki whispered. Thor looked angry as hell, grabbing hold if his hammer tighter.

'He will come and find me… He will being his army with him,' Loki finished.

'Stark a word,' Steve said getting up and gesturing his head to the door. He walked out of the room. Tony got up and followed him.

'What is it Capsicle?' Tony asked him. Steve ignored the nickname.

'If what Loki is saying is true then we have a problem on our hands…a big problem,' Steve said. 'If this….Thanos guy does come then we have a threat on our hands,' Steve said.

'What do you want me to do? He can't throw him on the streets, I mean look at him Cap. He;'ll die within the hour and he is Thor's brother. If you want to kick him out on the streets, then go ahead, but be prepared to get your ass kicked by the god of thunder,' Tony said and Steve sighed.

'It might be good, we can't be dealing with someone like that,' Steve said. Tony glared at him.

'I'm not letting you kick him out , I seriously don't think Thor would let you either,' Tony said. Steve sighed again.

'Why are you sticking up for him?' Steve asked. Tony stared at him.

'Maybe it's time we forgive him,' Tony said turning on his heels and waking out of the room and back into the living room. Steve had a point. If this guy that Loki is talking about really was going to come get him and he has an army then maybe letting Loki stay here was a bad idea. Loki was passed out, his head on Thor's lap on the sofa again. Thor now holing the wet towel, which Bruce had had, on Loki forehead.

'He passed out again I take it,' Tony said sitting down next to Bruce. Bruce nodded

'What we gunna do?' Clint asked. Bruce sighed.

'We don't really know if Loki is telling the truth, he has been through a lot lately, by the looks of it and his mind isn't in the right place. SHIELD hasn't called saying that there is an incoming attack. We need to know more about the guy that did this to him,' Bruce said and everyone nodded.

'So we just sit tight and wait for Loki to wake up again,' Steve said waling back in and towards the fridge ignoring Tony's glare.

Before anyone could talk Loki started having a fit in Thor's arms.

'Dr Banner, what is the matter with him?' Thor asked, he looked so upset and scared for his brother. Bruce jumped up and lifted Loki onto the floor. Like before Bruce held onto Loki's arms and Tony on his legs. He slowly started to relax and twitched a little and then stopped.

'Thor carry your brother back to the room,' Tony told him and Thor picked up his brother and walked into the elevator.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Thanos was still at it. Torturing poor Loki. Plus that, he was getting his army back together. Why? Why was he doing this? Loki hurt all over, not as bad as before. But the pain was still there. Not going. Not leaving him. Not giving him peace. The pain wouldn't let Loki sleep in peace. He hurt. Thanos was building up his army. Getting ready to travel across the universe to get Loki. Thanos would destroy everything in his way, no matter what it was. Thanos would destroy it. Loki didn't stand a chance. Even if the Avengers did help him, they would clearly fail. Loki could feel the angry from Thanos burning into him. He didn't like it. He couldn't find anything to grab hold off. The darkness over taking him.

'Loki, Lokipoo, you gunna wake up. If you don't wake up, I'll keep annoying you until you do,'

A voice came, piecing through the silence of pain in Loki's mind. Loki fixed onto the voice. Even though it was annoying him. He needed something to pull him out of the pain. Something to drag him from this awful pain, he need to get out. He listened to the voice that was coming from his left.

'Lokipoo...come on Lokster, I'm bored,' Loki listened to the voice. It was a very annoying voice. He couldn't open his eyes though. He tried to but he couldn't. He searched for the right muscle to open his eyes. He found it eventually and slowly opened his eyes so that he could punch the person with the annoying voice in the face.

'I hate the nickname Stark, so shut up before I throw you out of the window again,' Loki croaked out. His voice sounded rough.

'Finally, the god awakes. You could have thought you were what did Thor call it…Odin's sleep,' he heard Stark tell him from the left. He turned his head slightly to see Stark smirking down at him. Loki growled.

'Not a morning person then,' Tony mumbled. Loki rolled his eyes and slowly pulled himself up in the bed. Wincing as he did so. He sat back into the covers and rested his head against the pillows.

'You ok?' Stark asked him.

'Great,' Loki said sarcastically. Tony chuckled. Loki looked around him. He was in the same room as before. His armour was still on the chair.

'You know you are a very annoying person by the way,' Loki said, looking back at Stark.

'It's a gift, it comes natural,' Tony said back.

'I very annoying gift,' Loki mumbled and sat up a little bit more. The sun was slowly going down. It was getting dark.

'So… you gunna tell me what that Thanos guy is doing? And why has he got the god of mischief to be scared of him? Is he that bad?' Tony asked. Loki sighed and place his hand on his stomach. As Tony said the word Thanos, the burns on Loki's stomach and chest began to hurt. Tony had just asked if Thanos was that bad. He was awful. Loki slowly lifted his top up and showed Tony the burns and bruises on his body. Tony gasped, as he saw the skin was blue around the burns. Tony went to touch the burn and when he did Loki flinched.

'Did I hurt you?' Tony said looking at Loki in concern. Loki shook his head. Tony's hands were cold against Loki's skin. It eased the pain. Tony ran his finger across one of the burns. Loki put his head back against the pillow and closed his eyes.

Loki put his hand on top of Tony's and pressed down so that the cold from Tony's hand covered one of the burns. Loki relaxed a little as the burning pain faded away a little. He slowly opened his eyes to see Tony staring at him. Loki slowly took his hand off of Tony's hand and put it back on the bed. Tony looked into Loki's eyes. Tony blinked and then took his hand off of Loki's stomach. Tony looked at the bruises and the burns. Thanos had done this. Wow he was bad. Tony felt very sorry for Loki. Loki was hurt and Tony wanted to make him feel better.

'So… he did this to you?' Tony asked. Loki nodded.

'The burns yes, he did that. The bruises are from his slaves,' Loki whispered not looking at him.

'Why?' Tony asked.

'He let his slaves do this to me, and then they dragged me towards Thanos. Thanos tortured me for about twenty minutes, until I got away. I failed him. I didn't take over the world last year and he thinks it is my fault. He will kill me when he finds me. He will destroy everything in his path until he gets to me,' Loki whispered. Tony stared at Loki.

'So he thinks it's your fault that the world didn't get taken over by you and the Chitauri?' Tony asked and Loki nodded. Well it was his fault but also theirs. It was the Avengers fault they had stopped him for doing it and now he had to suffer this pain. Loki closed his eyes as the pain from his stomach hit him again. Tony could see that Loki was in pain. Loki felt Tony's hand back on his stomach. Loki sighed in relief. Tony stared at Loki, who still had his eyes closed.

'So how long where with Thanos?' Tony asked, after awhile of him not getting a response, he just give up thinking that Loki had fallen asleep. He leaned back in the chair. Loki sighed.

'I was travelling... getting away from this planet and then...well Thanos was just there... just there in front of me. Stopping me from travelling. I tired to get away but it didn't happen...he was too quick, he grabbed me. I was only there for about a day and then the slaves came and...well you know the rest,' Loki whispered, keeping his eye closed knowing Stark was staring at him, listening to every word that came out of Loki's mouth.

'So he is going to come after you then?' Tony asked him. Loki nodded, not opening his eyes.

'He will bring his army,' Loki said. Tony looked down at the floor.

'We can stop him,' Tony said not really believing it. Loki chuckled darkly.

'Yeah, I would like to see you try... He will destroy you in minutes… probable less than that,' Loki snarled.

'Well you could help us defeat him,' Tony said and Loki shook his head.

'He will kill us all in minutes,' Loki said. Tony looked up from the floor and at Loki. He still had his eyes closed. Tony kept silent as he watched Loki.

'You know…staring…it is very rude,' Loki said not opening his eyes. Tony smiled but didn't look away from him. Loki smiled and slowly opened his eyes.

'I know I'm beautiful and all, but I'm trying to sleep,' Loki said smiling at him. Tony smiled back. He was sat on the chair next to Loki's bed. Loki turned his head to look at him. Loki put his hand on Tony's hand, which was still on his stomach. Their fingers locked together. Loki sighed and rested his head back on the pillow and closed his eyes.

'Goodnight Stark,' Loki said closing his eyes and drifting off to sleep.

'Goodnight Lokipoo,' was the last thing Loki heard as he drifted off into a restless night.

**Hope you liked this chapter. I really would like it if you reviewed it, tell me what you think. Tell if i need to do anything better, or if I'm doing anything right. I'm happy for you to tell me if you want anything to happen in future chapter. Love you all for liking this stroy, thanks you for reading my story so far. I'll update soon. xx **


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Tony watched as Loki slipped off to sleep. Their fingers were locked together and Loki didn't realize his grip on his hand was chucking Tony's hand. Tony sat there and watched him sleep. To Tony, Loki looked so peaceful while slept. Tony almost forgot that he was the man that had threw him out of the window…almost.

Tony shifted his position in the chair and settled down. His fingers still locked in Loki's. His hand felt right in Loki's. Was it wrong to like the feel of Loki's hand? Well, he was the insane god that tried to take over the planet. He had caused so much damage to New York, but Tony felt that this hand holding thing felt just right.

Loki shifted a little in the bed. A slight frown appeared on his face. He looked like he was having a nightmare. Tony stroked Loki's check with the hand that was locked in his. Loki shook his head and rolled over to face Tony. Tony looked at Loki face. He looked upset, hurt. Loki pulled his eyebrows into a deeper frown.

'No…I... I won't beg...' Loki mumbled in his sleep. Seconds later Loki flinched and followed by a small whimper.

'Ok...please, I'm sorry…please….no…...stop,' Loki mumbled shaking his head again. Tony had never seen Loki beg, he would have never thought that Loki would end up begging. Tony could see the hurt on his face, he had to do something.

'Hey Loki….sshhh it's fine,' Tony whispered stroking Loki's hair. Loki shook his head again. He was having a nightmare.

'Stop….please,' Loki mumbled into the pillow. Tony leaned forward and stroked Loki check.

'Hey Loki...ssshhh... it's ok Loki,' Tony said. Loki mumbled something but Tony couldn't hear him because Loki was so quite. Loki pushed his check into Tony's hand subconsciously. Tony smiled at him. Loki shifted in the bed.

'It's ok Loki...your safe,' Tony told him. Tony had dealt with nightmares before, mostly his. Tony stared at him as Loki slowly slipped out of the nightmare and back into normal sleep. Loki was gripping Tony's hand tighter. Tony stared at their locked hands. A slight curled appeared in the corner of his lips.

Tony shifted his position in the chair again and put his feet up on Loki's bed. He closed his eyes and decided he would try and get some sleep before tomorrow. He would have to tell the Avengers. He would have to tell them that the guy who was torturing Loki was someone very dangerous. That this guy was coming and was going to kill all of them. Great. Fricking great, you help a god out and some random evil guy comes to try and kill you, Tony thought. He opened his eyes again and looked at Loki.

He was still asleep. He looked so peaceful. Tony was glad the nightmare he was having was over.

Tony looked out into the streets of New York. Cars drove down the streets. You could see the Empire State building from this room. The Stark Tower was so high up that you could nearly see all of New York. Tony liked the tower but he did miss Malibu. He missed the smell of the ocean when you woke up. He missed the sand on his feet when he use the go on walks with Pepper on the beach. He missed his old bed and his work shop. He even missed Jarvis. He knew Jarvis was hear, but it felt better talking to J when he was in Malibu, Tony didn't know why, it just did.

He did love his tower though. It had his name on, come on seriously, why wouldn't you love a tower with his name on. He loved the tower, even though he had to remake it after the attack on New York last year. His name had been ripped off it and there was only an A on it. Clint had said that they should call it the Avenger tower one time when they were on a mission. Let's just say that Clint got a blast in the butt from Tony and his butt was sore for three weeks. Tony grinned at the memory, he chuckled a little too.

He shifted his position again in the chair. He looked over to Loki again. He smiled as Loki gripped onto his hand tighter again. Tony closed his eyes. He really should try to get to sleep even though he wasn't tired.

**Sorry for the very short chapter. I really am but that's how i work. SO SORRY. The next chapter will be longer i promise. Please review and stay cool until the next update. xx**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry for all the spelling and grammar mistakes, I'm terrible with spellings, I will try my best to not make mistake, so sorry again. Please don't stop reading if I make a mistake. Hope you like this chapter. xx**

Chapter 8

When Tony woke, Loki was still asleep and had loosened his grip on Tony's hand. He looked at the clock on the bedside table. It was only 8:56am. He slowly and quietly got up from the chair and walked to the bedroom door. He didn't want to wake Loki. Loki had been though a lot lately and he needed to sleep. He looked back at Loki. He looked so peaceful sleeping. Tony sighed as Loki rolled over in the bed to face the window. Tony slowly shut the door and then walked down the corridor to the elevator. He walked in and pressed the button that took him up to the floor where they all shared the kitchen and living room. They all have a kitchen and living room on there own floor but everyone just went up to this floor to eat and watch TV together. Tony didn't know why but it felt right to do it.

When he walked out of the elevator, everyone was already there. Bruce was sat at the kitchen island reading the newspaper. Steve was sat next to Bruce eating some cereal Tony didn't even know he had. Natasha was sat opposite them drinking coffee and Thor was trying to make Poptarts. Clint was sat on Tony's kitchen counter with a slice of toast that he had just made, Tony walked over to him just as Clint was about to start eating his toast and took the toast off him.

'Hey that's mine,' Clint said. Tony looked at him.

'And that's my counter that your ass is sat on,' Tony said pointing to the counter. Clint huffed and turned around to make some more toast not evening getting off the counter. Tony walked over to the coffee machine, that he had had to replace about twenty times already because Thor kept breaking them, thinking that it was evil when it started to make a noise. Tony took his Iron Man cup out and poured the coffee into his cup. He turned around and then sat down at the table next to Natasha. He yawned and then took a sip of his coffee.

'So this guy Thanos is really really bad…' Tony stated and everyone looked away from what they were doing and looked up at Tony.

'How do you know?' Clint asked and Tony looked at him.

'Loki, you idiot,' Tony said.

'He told you?' Bruce asked, raising an eyebrow at him. Tony nodded.

'Yeah… he told me that he failed Thanos. His slaved beat the crap out of Loki and then he tortured him for not taking over the world last year,' Tony told him.

'That's why he was so beaten up when you found him then?' Clint said from the counter.

'Yep. Thanos is coming to get him. He has an army and everything,' Tony told them. Steve sighed.

'Then we have to let Loki go if Thanos wants him,' Steve said. Thor looked at him.

'With all due respect my friend, I will not let you surrender my brother to Thanos,' Thor said. Steve ignored the 'I told you so' look that he got from Tony.

'If Thanos is a threat then we have to. Loki was the one that tried to take over New York last year, it is his own fault,' Steve said standing up. Thor stepped forward.

'He is my brother and Thanos is a monster. He will hurt Loki more than he has already... Thanos will kill Loki,' Thor said. Steve shook his head.

'We can't risk civilian's life for the god that tried to take over the world,' Steve said. Everyone had to admit that he had a point. Steve looked angry and so did Thor.

'Loki is the bad guy, Thanos wants him then we should give Loki to Thanos. We should and it's the right thing to do. Do you want to see innocent people die like last year. The council has still not forgiven us for the damage that happen last year. There are still place that are damage. It cost the state lots of money,' Steve stated.

'And some of my money,' Tony said. Natasha looked at him.

'Yes we all know you helped out a little,' Natasha said and turned her attention back to the god and solider.

'I know your people will suffer if Thanos does come and wants Loki But he is my brother and i believe he has changed. He has forgotten his old ways,' Thor said, tightening his grip on his hammer.

'Changed his ways? I don't believe that. He is just being nice so he has somewhere to hide out, while the rest of the world gets destroyed by...Thanos,' Steve snapped back angrily. Thor twissted his hammer in his hand and Steve back away a step. Natasha decided to stop them before a fight broke between the two off them, and before they broke everything in Tony's tower or before someone could get hurt. Natasha stood up.

'Guys, stop fighting!' Natasha shouted. They both looked at her. She glared at them both. They looked down at the floor, not wanting to piss off Natasha.

'Good...First we need to tell Fury,' Natasha said while Tony looked up to the right as he heard the elevator ding.

'There's no need,' Tony said pointing towards the elevator as the doors opened. Five Agents climb out first, then Agent Hill and Agent Coulson came out together. Fury walked out after them looking pretty badass to Tony. Fury glared at them all.

'Oh shit,' Tony mumbled standing up and looking from Agent Coulson to Agent Hill and then to Fury.

'What's up eye patch,' Tony said trying to sound normal as if it was normal for five spies, two head spies and the Director of SHIELD to come into your tower guns pointed at them.

'Where is he?' Fury asked, glaring at Stark. Stark swallowed hard.

**SHIELD are here, oh no. Hope you guys loved the chapter, see you at the next update. Reviews would be cool, just wanted to know that you guys think**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

'He….erm…' Tony started to say.

'He is right here,' Loki said walking through the door that lead from the stairs. He slowly walked over to Tony, clearly he was in pain and stood facing the Agents. They all had their guns pointed at him, even Agent Hill and Agent Coulson. Loki looked at them all.

'You are coming with us,' Fury said. Loki looked at him, not really bothered that there were seven guns pointed at him.

'I don't think so. I mean no harm to this planet,' Loki stated leaning back on the kitchen counter. Fury looked pissed.

'You may mean no harm but you destroyed New York last year and then escaped the prison, you're a criminal and we're here to take you and throw you back into your prison,' Agent Hill said, glaring at him. Clint had to admit, he would go straight away with the death glare Agent Hill was giving Loki if he was him. Loki on the other hand had no intentions of leaving the tower. Fury stepped forward, not caring that he was dealing with the God of Mischief.

'You are coming with us, it's up to you if you want the easy way or the hard way,' Fury said glaring at him. Tony took a step forward.

'I found Loki five days ago, he was in pretty bad shape and…still is. He won't harm anyone, he is in a tower with the Avengers for god sake, do you really think he is going to do anything bad while he is under the same roof as us,' Tony said.

'You're going to stop me from taking him, aren't you,' Fury said and Tony nodded crossing his arms. Fury sighed.

'Agent Coulson deal with this,' Fury said rubbing the bridge of his nose. Agent Coulson put his gun away and walked towards Tony. Before Tony knew it, Agent Coulson pulled out his taser gun and shot Tony. Tony fell to the ground as hundreds of bolts of electricity ran through him.

'Stay calm Stark, it will end soon,' Agent Coulson said, putting the taser gun away. Thor cringed as he walked Tony on the floor, remembering the time Darcy had tased him. Tony had a fit on the floor. He couldn't do anything, just lied there in pain, shaking as the bolt of electricity went away. The charge stopped and his muscles relax but it felt like he was vibrating. The feeling lasted for a while and then stopped. Bruce bent down to check if he was still breathing. He was. Tony was just staring at the floor, every now and then he had a little fit that last for three second.

'Cool,' Clint said. 'Can I have a go?' he asked and jumped of the counter. Agent Coulson just looked at him and Clint silenced.

'Now that is over…' Fury said walking towards Loki who just looked down at Stark. Part of him wanted to laugh his head off but the other part was very concerned for Tony. Fury stepped over Tony's body. Fury held up the black metal handcuffs and handcuffed Loki's hands together.

'You will not harm my brother,' Thor said stepping forward.

'Relax he won't…we are just bring him in for questioning,' Agent Hill said pressing the button on the elevator. Fury dragged Loki to the elevator. Agent Coulson looked down at Tony.

'I said I would tase you if you left the house and you did, I just did a little late,' Agent Coulson said bending down to look at Tony. Tony just looked up at him. Phil smiled. He patted Tony's check and then got up and walked after them. The elevator doors closed. Bruce and Steve bent down and pulled Tony up. He went weak in their arms. They had to pulled him up again and place him on the chair at the kitchen island. Tony dropped his head onto the table. He had a little twitch in his right arm.

'That…That hu-hurt,' Tony said twitching again. Steve up his hand on Tony's back.

'You ok buddy?' Steve asked.

'Buddy?' Tony asked and slowly raised his head off the table and looking at Steve. His right arm twitched again.

'Yeah, I'm prefect,' Tony said sarcastically. Steve looked at him in concerned as Tony's arm twitched again.

'Remind me to blow up all the taser guns in the world, especial Coulson's,' Tony said.

'Of course sir, may I say that was very entertaining sir,' Jarvis said.

'Oh ha ha J, you're so funny,' Tony said trying to get up. He stood on shaky legs, Steve grabbed hold of Tony's arm to steady him. Tony looked at everyone, holding onto Steve.

'You just let him take Loki like that then,' Tony said.

'Fury is taking Loki in for questioning Stark, he is our boss he had to let him and I think after seeing you get tased, we didn't feel like embarrassing ourselves by getting tased too,' Natasha said. Tony rolled his eyes at her.

'I know what it feels like the be tased, it is very discomforting,' Thor said.

'We need to go to SHIELD helicarrier now,' Tony said letting go of Steve when his he felt his legs stop shaking. His right arm twitched.

'I agree with friend Tony, we have to make sure they don't hurt my brother, he is not well,' Thor said. Clint and Natasha nodded and they all made their way up to the jet on the roof, Steve and Bruce helping Tony walk.

**Haha, i had to put it in. Tony getting tazed! Heheheh, Hope you liked it. **


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

They better hurry up, Loki thought as he sat in the glass prison on the bed. Loki thought that they would have learnt by now. Like a glass prison stopped him the last time he was on this helicarrier. Five Agents where outside the prison, guarding it. He could get past them and easily kill them all but he didn't have the energy to do it. He was too weak and his body hurt. Loki sighed and shifted his position but froze when the pain kicked in again. Loki closed his eyes trying to ignore it but the pain was too much. He balled his hands into fist and squeezed his eyes closed tightly.

Pain + Loki = Thanos

Thanos was still doing this too him. The burns he had left that scarred Loki's body where aching. Loki really didn't like it. They were still burning. Tony. He need Tony. He need the coldness of Tony hand. Loki slammed his fists down on the bed, not opening his eyes. Thanos had done this to him. He was going to kill Loki…Slowly….Painfully… Giving him agony…Until finally…death.

Loki opened his eyes and lifted his shirt, doing it was difficult because of his hands being handcuffed together. He looked down at the burns that covered him. They were still red and blistering. The Frostgaint blue still shone around them. Thanos had done. He had done this to Loki to remind him of the pains he could bring to Loki. Which Thanos was going to give to Loki when he came and got him. A mark to show how pathetic Loki was, to remind him he was weak. To remind him that no-one loved him, he was a shadow. No-one liked him. They all liked his brother. Thor. The God of Thunder. The nice guy. The future king of Asgard. No, Loki should be the future King of Asgard. All his 'Brother' wanted to do was fight. He went to war with the ForstGaints. yes that what Thor wanted to do. His glorious brother that had shone while Loki slowly rotted away and became the monster he is now. That what he was. That is what he is now.

A Monster...

He was a monster. He was weak and pathetic. Thanos had shown him that. A monster. It was simple. Loki. Was. A. Monster. Someone who you would cross the street to walk on the other side of the road if he was walking towards you. He shook his head.

He slowly moved his eyes to look up. He saw one of the guards staring at him. Loki didn't have to energy to even glare at him. He looked away. Yeah they were only going to interrogate him, oh really. Well they are doing a pretty good job at that, locking him in a glass prison and leaving him there, truly did fell like they were interrogating, yes it truly did. Loki huffed and laid down on the bed. He closed his eyes again, trying to find peace somehow. He waited and waited. Pain trickling in and out of his body every so often. He would cringed a little when it did.

'Loki…' a voice came from his right. He opened his eyes and turned his head slowly to the source of the voice. He was looking at a young Agent about twenty five Loki guess. She had dark brown hair, her face an emotionless mask. She was standing right next to the glass. She nodded to one of the other Agents and he pressed a button that opened the door. She walked in and the Agent with hesitation locked her in the glass room with Loki. She walked over to him, clearly not scared, which surprise Loki, but he didn't show it. She was holding two cups of coffee. She held one of the cup of coffee up and Loki slowly sat up and eyed the coffee.

'It's not poison, thrust me I wouldn't kill you with poison, I would kill you with something much more fun than poison,' she said. Loki smirked. He liked her. He took the cup of coffee into both hands. She took out a key and unlocked the handcuffs. She took the handcuffs off him and then put them on the floor.

'You make a move and I will kill you by the way,' she said taking a sip of her coffee.

'I would like to see you try,' Loki said and then took a sip of the coffee after smelling it, just to check that she wasn't trying to poison him. She smiled a little.

'I'm Agent Hill,' she said.

'I take it you know who I am,' Loki said not looking at her. She nodded and sat down next him. 'I guess you are here to ask me questions.'

'Nope. To keep you company,' Agent Hill said taking another sip of her coffee. Loki knew she was lying.

'To make sure I don't try and do anything bad then,' Loki said. She smiled at him and then nodded. Loki looked down at the coffee cup.

'You ok? You look pretty beaten up,' she said leaning back against the wall.

'I'm fine,' Loki lied. Agent Hill chuckled.

'Yeah you sure do look fine,' she said. Loki turned a little bit so he could see her fully.

'Can I ask you a question?' She asked. Loki chuckled.

'So you are here to integrate me then,' Loki said.

'Kind of,' Agent Hill replied. Loki didn't reply so she took it as a sign to continue.

'I would like to know if you would help,' Agent Hill said. Fury was watching her from the conference room and when she said that, he got very angry. She wasn't supposed to ask him that. Loki looked at her.

'You want help from me, the bad guy that tried to take over your pathetic Earth,' Loki said.

'I wouldn't call it pathetic more like damaged maybe,' Agent Hill said. Fury balled his hands up into fist. Loki didn't say anything. He slowly closed his eyes as another round of pain fought its way into his body. He couldn't pass out now, that would show weakness. He squeezed his eyes shut and used his magic to force out Thanos. Loki wasn't that strong and could force Thanos out for that long. Thanos was coming, he was coming travelling the universe just to get Loki. Least someone would travel to universe to find you, Loki told himself.

'You ok?' Agent Hill asked him, bringing him back to reality. He nodded.

'So you need my help?' Loki asked trying to ignore the pain.

'Well… I wasn't supposed to ask you for help. But come on, Stark has told us how powerful you said that…Thanos guy is,' Loki winced at the word Thanos, Hill ignored it, not bring force to it. 'SHIELD agents and the Avengers, might not be able to defeat him. IF we have two gods on our side, then maybe we have a chance,' Agent Hill told him. Loki blinked at her.

'Seriously you are asking for my help,' Loki said. He was supposed to be their prisoner and they were asking for his help, sign of weakness. But Loki was weak as well though, so how could he call them weak when he himself was weak too. Loki ran the thought through his head.

'What do I get if I help you?' Loki asked her.

'Freedom,' she simple said. Loki thought this over. Were they really going to let him go free if he helps them defend the Earth from someone he had practically brought here, after everything that he had done to New York last year? Loki asked himself that over and over again. It had been twenty minutes of complete silence by that time Hill had finished her coffee and was sat there patiently for Loki to talk. He finally sighed and turned around to look at her.

'I will help you,' he mumbled. Agent Hill smiled a genuine smile at him.

'Good,' she said getting up. She picked up the handcuffs off the floor. 'These Agents will escort you to the conference room later, right now you will stay here.' Agent Hill said walking towards the glass door. The Agent opened it, but before she stepped out she slowly turned around.

'Oh and Loki…If you do try and get away without helping us… I will personally get an Iron Man suit and kill you,' she said with an evil smile. Loki just smiled back at her. She walked out of the glass room and the door locked behind her. She walked down the corridor.

'Sir, Loki is right where he want him, he can hand him over when Thanos comes,' Agent Hill said through the earpiece when no-one was in sight, so only Fury could hear her.

'Good job Agent Hill,' Fury said back. She smiled and turned around the corner.

**So i tried to make this chapter a long one, but it didn't really happen, sorry. Hope you liked it though. **


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

The Avengers stormed out of the jet. Well Tony stormed out of the jet, everyone just slowly following him. Tony was still twitching a little a bit, with Clint couldn't help but laugh at. He saw a little smile appear on Natasha's lip when Tony did twitch. Tony walked into the helicarrier and found Agent Hill walking down the corridor towards them.

'…when Thanos comes,' Agent Hill was talking into her earpiece. She looked up and saw Tony walking towards her. She sighed.

'Sir the Avengers are here,' she said through the earpiece to Fury.

'Bring them to me,' Fury said back.

'Right away sir,' Agent Hill said back muting her earpiece as Stark came stalking towards her. He came to a holt in front of her.

'Where is he? He said and then his right arm and right eye twitched together. Agent Hill fought back the laugh that was building up.

'Bad twitch there Stark,' she said.

'Oh ha ha,' Tony replied.

'Aww just wished that I could have been the one to taze you though. Coulson always get all the fun,' Agent Hill said with a smile and the other Avengers laughed. Tony glared at her and Agent Hill glared back. Tony had admit he was a little scared off Agent Hill but he won't say that out in the open.

'Where is he?' Tony asked again and his right arm twitched again. Maria laughed this time. 'Just tell me where he is Hill.' Tony ordered. Agent Hill looked at him as if to say 'You can't order me around'. Tony backed away a little.

'First if you will follow me, Fury wants a word,' Hill said walking pass them and gesturing for them to follow her. They all did, including an angry Stark. They walked into the conference room, big screens were on the wall, used for when the council called. Fury was sat on the chair at the end of the table with a tablet in his hands. He didn't look up when they all walked in. Agent Coulson was stood to the right of him. Stark glared at Coulson. Coulson just smiled at him when Stark twitched again. Fury waited for the Avengers to sit down as Agent Hill came and stood to the left of him, slightly behind him though. Fury looked at them all, one by one, finally his eyes settled on Tony.

'Stark, would you care to explain why you were housing Loki?' Fury asked, keeping his angry down. Tony looked at him and twitched again. Coulson couldn't help but smile.

'We, well I found Loki on the streets in New York, he was very beaten up. We took care of him, he told us this guy Thanos is going to come kill him. Loki isn't a bad guy anymore, it Thanos,' Tony said.

'We have to stop him, I will not let my brother be taken by Thanos again,' Thor said. Fury looked at Agent Hill and then back at everyone.

'Loki has truly changed his ways, he will help us fight against him,' Tony said. Fury shook his head.

'This Thanos person, if he could bring Loki down to his knees, I fear what he will do it Earth,' Fury said. 'We can't just fight against him, if he is too strong then…' Fury trailed off. Tony looked down at the table.

* * *

The Agents outside of Loki glass prison looked at each other. Loki was sat on the bed with his head in his hands. His head was pounding, the blood rushing around it. The glass door opened and one of the Agents called his name. He didn't look up. They called it again and Loki slowly looked up.

'Time to go,' the Agents said coldly. Loki got up and walked towards them. They had there guns out, making sure he didn't try and escape. Loki was too weak to try and escape, why would he want to escape anyway. They walked down many corridors until they opened the door to there right and entered a room.

**Hi guys so I'm going on holiday aboard tomorrow, so this will be the last update for a week. i will try and update tomorrow morning before i leave but i can't promise anything, so sorry. If i can't then i will update a week tomorrow. Cya you guys soon. Please review and tell me what you think. **


	12. Chapter 12

**Hi guys sorry about the late update, was on holiday but i'm back now. enjoy this next chapter, i know it is short, sorry.**

Chapter 12

The doors opened, Loki and five other Agents walked into the conference room. The Agents looked… let's say uncomfortable. Fury nodded at them and they felt in a hurry. Loki looked around him, Fury looked in Loki's director and then gestured to a seat.

'Take a seat,' Fury coldly said. Agent Hill placed her hand on the gun by her hip, subconsciously. Loki took in the room and then went to sit in the spare seat furthest for away everyone, especial Thor. Loki slowly sat down. No one spook, the room was silent. Fury was the first one to break the silence.

'Why do you come here to Earth, especial after everything you have done last year,' Fury said coldly. Both Agent Hill and Agent Coulson had never seen Fury so cold. Loki shuffled in his seat.

'I fled from where I was before. Trust me, I didn't plan on landing here, of all places,' Loki said.

'So you are not wanting to blow up the place like last year?' Natasha said, crossing her arms.

'No, I have learnt from last year. I will not try and blow the place up,' Loki stated.

'Or try and kill any of us?' Agent Coulson said coldly. Loki looked up at him and smiled.

'No,' he simply said.

'This Thanos person is after you, and you land here. You bring with you a dangerous threat. How can we believe that you didn't do this on purpose?' Fury said. Thor spoke up before Loki could answer.

'My brother,' Loki snarled as Thor used that word, but shut up after Agent Hill glared at him. She still had her hand on her gun and she wasn't afraid to use it on him if he did anything that was a sign of a threat.

'My brother,' Thor continued. 'Has done many bad things. I know he caused this planet a lot of distress. Trust I believe Loki has done wrong, but I don't believe that Loki would land here on purpose so that Thanos would come and destroy the planet.' Thor said it for everyone to hear but was only looking at Fury while he talked. No-one could tell what Fury was thinking. He sighed and looked straight into Loki's eyes.

'You are allowed to stay at the Stark Tower, but… if you do anything, anything that I think is a threat I will kick your ass off this planet,' Fury said standing up. 'Agent Hill go check for incoming threats I want to be on top off this, I want to know when Thanos is coming,' Fury ordered to Agent Hill. Agent Hill nodded.

'Right away sir,' she said and walked out of the room.

'So, you think we can go up against this Thanos guy?' Steve asked. Fury looked over to him. He shook his head.

'I don't know, but we have to try,' Fury told him. Steve blinked at him.

'You know if we do this people will die… innocent people will die,' Steve said. Fury nodded.

'I know Captain Rogers… But that is what we did last year in New York and we won,' Fury said. Steve shook his head. He didn't believe that Loki had turned good. He didn't believe that it was right to let others die because of Loki. Steve looked up and glanced at Loki. He looked terrible. He was paler than normal. Steve could see some bruises on Loki's neck, he wondered if there were more on Loki's body that his clothes where hiding. Loki's hair was a little bit of mess. Steve looked away when Loki looked up at him, his green eyes piecing through Steve.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Agent Hill walked into the open commanded room and hurried over to the nearest computer.

'I want all of you to stop what you're doing and use the satellites to find an incoming threat. I don't would what it will look like, but find it,' Agent Hill ordered to ever single Agent. They all turned away from what they were doing and got to work on the computers. After ten minutes the Avengers, Loki, Agent Coulson and Fury walked into the room. The Avengers and Loki went to sit on the large table. Agent Coulson walked over to Agent Hill. Fury stood watching over them all.

Tony made sure he sat next to Loki. Loki tensed up when Tony sat down next to him but then relax a couple of seconds later. He really didn't have the energy to tense his muscle, they hurt too much. He closed his eyes, trying to focus on relaxing. He could still feel the numb pain in his body, making him ache. He put his head in his hands.

'You ok there, Lokipoo?' He heard Stark whispered to him from his left. Loki slowly opened his eyes and looked at Tony.

'You call me that nickname again and I will slowly and painfully kill you,' Loki mumbled and Tony rolled his eyes with a little chuckle.

'You like me too much to kill me...Lokipoo,' Tony said.

'Pushing your luck there Anthony,' Loki mumbled while Tony laughed. Loki looked towards him and Tony just smirked at him. Loki put his head back in his hands and just waited, trying not to listen to Tony rambling on about nonsense.

'Sir, we have an incoming threat, about 5,000 miles out,' Agent Hill said, she was looking over one of the Agents shoulder at the computer screen. Fury walked over to the computer she was stood at.

'5,000 miles that ages away,' Clint said. Tony looked at him as if to say 'Are you that stupid'.

'It's not that far away when it's Thanos that is coming,' Loki mumbled from the place were he sat.

'Director Fury, someone is hacking into the network all across the planet,' the Agent in the far corner shouted out. Suddenly the big screen to the right flickered and blurred. Then a face appeared on the screen. Loki lifted his head up from his hands to look at the scene. He tensed up, seeing the familiar face that haunted him when he was asleep, appear on the scene. Tony looked over to Loki.

'Loki?' Tony whispered so only Loki could hear him. But Loki didn't seem to have heard him, his eyes fixed on the screen, unblinking.

'Humans… You have something off mine… I want it back. If you do not give me what I want back… I will be force to destroy you all one by one. This thing I want, goes by the name of Loki... If i don't get it than, I'm afraid I will destroy you all. You have been warned,' the room was silent as Thanos' cold evil voice ran through the room, bouncing of the walls. Echoing in Loki's head. The screen flickered and blurred and then went black. Everyone in the room all slowly turned to look at Loki. Loki sat there froze to the spot. His eyes fixed to the scene. His hands curled up into fists.

'Brother don't worry we will not give you up to him,' Thor said. Agent Hill and Fury shared a quick turned turn back to the computer screen.

'Get back to work!' Agent Hill shouted at all the Agents that were still staring at Loki. They all quickly turned back around and got on with their work, not wanting an angry Agent Hill shouting at them. Loki blinked and looked up at his brother. Loki simply shook his head slowly.

'Sir... they have made impact with China,' Agent Hunt told them all. Loki took a deep breath trying the calm himself.

* * *

*In China*

Thanos landed down in China. His army following close behind. People turned and looked at the sudden appearance of the strange people in the streets. Thanos glared at them all an evil smiled places on his face.

'Find him!' He growled. His voice was low and harsh. His army stormed forward and started to look for the god of Mischief. There were tones of them. So many aliens wanting to find Loki first so that Thanos would not kill them for failing. Thanos stalked down the street people screamed as his army tore their homes and buildings apart to find the god Thanos wanted so badly. Loki had brought this onto him himself. Thanos was going to kill him even if it took him everything he had to find him. Thanos walked down the crowded street of people running and screaming, trying to get away.

'FIND HIM NOW!' Thanos growled. His army quicken up going through the buildings. Blowing everything up. The place look a mess. Buildings half standing, cars over turned. Dust filled the air, with a thick black smoke from the burning buildings.

'He's not here,' one of his army members said an hour later. Thanos glared at him and he back away quickly.

'To America,' Thanos growled.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Loki tensed up as the news reporter on the big screen talked on.

'The following scenes may cause some viewers distressed.' The reporter said. He was wearing a fancy suit ad had black short hair. Scenes of China came up. People ran in the streets, buildings collapsing, people screaming and crying. Thanos was long gone, nowhere to be seen.

'Who is this new person? Why is he doing this? People want to know about where are the Avengers now?' The news reporter said. Fury turned the big screen off, getting annoyed with the smug reporter.

'Where is he now?' Fury asked turning towards Agent Hill. The computer screens were all now showing pictures and satellite images and videos of the Earth. Agent Hill swept her hand across the screen and zoomed in on Washington.

'Apparently he is currently in Washington sir,' Agent Hill replied. Fury nodded and turned to around to look at the Avengers.

'We need to stop Thanos, right now I'm counting on you lot to stop him,' Fury said pointing to them. They all nodded.

'Get ready and get down there now. Agent Hill, assemble a team of the best SHIELD Agents we have now, I want you down there too,' Fury told her. She nodded and walked off. The Avengers followed, with Loki close behind.

'This is going to be fun,' Tony said and walked off to the right into the room where he kept one of his suit for events like these. Loki followed him into the room. Tony climbed in his suit and it wrapped around him.

'Good to see you again Sir,' Jarvis said to him when the suit fired up.

'Good to see you too J,' Tony replied. He lifted the face mask, so he could look at Loki. Loki had his eyes closed and a gold light shone from his hand. Tony stared in amazement as Loki's scepter appeared in his hand. Loki opened his eyes and took a deep breathe. Just doing that made Loki feel weak. He took another breathe and looked up at Tony.

'Nice party trick Reindeer games,' Tony said walking towards him. Loki chuckled.

'There no tricks. Illusions and magic. Not pathetic tricks that the people you call magicians do,' Loki said.

'Stark you coming or what?' Natasha asked over the earpiece.

'Yeah we're coming now,' Tony replied. He walked over to the glass cupboard in the corner and pulled out a small earpiece. He handed it to Loki.

'Here, you put it in your ear so you can hear everyone else,' Tony said. Loki took the earpiece and looked at it.

'Don't worry, it's not going to kill you,' Tony said. Loki looked up at Tony and then at the earpiece. Loki slowly put it in his ear. They walked out of the room. Tony put his hand on Loki's shoulder as they walked to the jet. When they got there, there were four jets. One was medical, another was Agent Hills team, another was the Avengers and the last one was back up.

They both climbed into the jet. Clint was sat in the driver's seat like normal and Natasha was sat next to him. Steve was already in his suit. When Loki climbed up into the jet Steve gave him a cold look. Thor was sat on one of the chairs, his hammer in his hand. Bruce was sat next to him taking deep breathes.

'I hate planes,' Bruce mumbled. Loki stood up in the corner, away from everyone else. He also took deep breathes just like Bruce. He leaned against the wall and closed his eyes. This was it. He would either die a painfully death or… well that was his only option really. They weren't going to beat Thanos. He was too strong. Too strong. Loki was going to die. He was too weak to try and stand up for himself. The torture of Thanos still fresh in his memory made him cringe. The pain, the aching pain. Everything hurt. He took a shaky breath as the jet took off. Loki stood on his shaky legs and waited… waited for the moment they landed. Thanos would be there and he would kill him. Revenge.

Revenge.

That is what Thanos wanted. Wanted HIS revenge against Loki. Wanted to kill Loki. Thanos won't stop until he got Loki and slowly, painfully killed him. Loki sat down on the seat he was stood near. He put his head in his hands.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

When they landed in Washington, the place was already a mess. Thanos' army was doing a fantastic job of destroying the place. Loki really should have gotten help from this army, than the Chitauri to take over the world last year. Everyone climbed out of the jet, Loki stepping out last, gripping his scepter in his hands. Thor turned around.

'Just like old times Brother,' Thor boomed. Loki looked at him. 'Into battle together.'

'Yeah, just like old times,' Loki mumbled as he walked past Thor. Except this time he was going to die and they couldn't do anything about it. But it was fine. Loki wanted to go down battling and Thanos wasn't about to just kill him when he got here. Loki was going to fight till the death, or just try and make Thanos leave... somehow.

The other Jet landed down next to the other, while the medical jet stayed a couple of miles out... waiting. The door opened and Agent Hill and the team she had assembled climb out, guns at the ready. They started to fire as the aliens that came slowly down the street.

'I'll be in the sky,' Iron Man said, grabbing hold of Clint and flying up to the nearest building and dropping him off on the roof. Tony then flew up into the sky and fired down at the aliens. The only thing they wanted was Loki. And when they saw him walk out of the jet, they had gone crazy. They all trying to get to him before the other.

'Iron Man got the sky, with Hawkeye. Natasha, you stay down this end try and keep them from going further down the street. Thor, you and Loki attack the main group, and I'll pick up the strays,' Captain America said they all nodded. He then turned to Agent Hill and her group.

'Agent Hill, I want you and some of your men to aim at the aliens around the buildings and some of them to stay here with Widow to make sure they don't get anywhere else,' Cap said, Agent Hill nodded and started to give orders to her men. Captain Rogers turned around and went down the street with a gun in one hand and his shield in the other.

Loki couldn't see Thanos anywhere. He didn't know if that should scare him or not. He fought at the middle group of Thanos' army. Thor fighting next to him. Loki rolled his eyes at Thor who had a massive grin on his face. The aliens all wanted to get to Loki but they stopped and started to fight the other Avengers and Agents, getting a little annoyed that they were being fired at.

Steve battled his way through the group of aliens that had surrounded him, his shield flying and hitting most of them. He fought his way out of the group of aliens. He fired his gun at the last alien, the bullet hitting it in the neck. The aliens all fell to the floor. Steve walked forward away from the group, but he suddenly felt a blinding pain in his back. A scrap pain hitting him right in the centre. He yelled out in pain. One of the aliens had got back up and stabbed him in the back. The alien grabbed Steve and turned him around, then stabbed him in the stomach. Steve yelled out in pain and then fell to his knees, holding his hands over his stomach, hunched over. His shield falling onto the floor and rolling away from him. The alien hit Steve in the face and Steve fell to the floor. It walked over to him but before he could do anything else a green light soared through the air and hit the alien in the head. The alien flew backwards and hit the building behind him. Loki came running towards Steve and kneeled down next to him.

Spots appeared in Steve's eyes and he blinked. The pain was too much and he was slipping into darkness. Loki leaned over him.

'Steve can you hear me?' Loki asked. Steve groaned and Loki took this as a yes.

'Let me have a look at your stomach,' Loki asked. Steve wanted to move his hands but he couldn't. The pain was too much and if he moved his hands he knew that he would scream out in pain. Loki looked down at Steve's stomach.

Red.

Blood covered what once was blue, white and red uniform. Steve blinked. He was in too much pain. He felt himself going. He didn't want to die, he couldn't. But maybe he was supposed to, maybe this was his fate. At least he died in battle, like he should have done 70 years ago in the ice. He took a shaky breath and blinked his eyes back open. He was scared. He could see darkness coming. Sneaking up behind him. He yelled out in pain again. It was too much and his eyes slipped closed.

'Steve keep your eyes on me ok. Keep. Your. Eyes. On. Me,' Loki said moving Steve's head so he could see Loki's face. Loki shook him a little and Steve's eyes slowly came back open. Steve blinked and tried to keep his eyes on Loki's green one's, but he was fighting a losing battle. Loki saw how Steve was lying in blood.

'Steve have you been shot in the back?' Loki asked him but all Steve could do was yell out in pain. The pain. Blood covered his back and stomach. Steve curled up into a ball. Loki rolled him onto his side and saw the blood pouring out of Steve's back. He gently rolled Steve back onto his back, with a groan of pain from Steve.

'Steve look at me,' Loki said. Loki put his hands on top of Steve's to push down on the wound.

'Steve can you move your hands for me?' Loki said. Steve looked up at him. Lost. It took him awhile to register what Loki had said to him. Steve slowly pulled his hands out from under Loki's and away from his stomach, biting down on his lip. He was very uncomfortable, with the pain in his back and stomach. Steve felt one of Loki's hands press down on his stomach, the other press down over his heart. His eyes began to loss the battle of staying open. Loki felt the beating of Steve's heart. Loki forced his energy on it and closed his eyes.

Thud. Thud

Thud..Thud

Thud…Thud

The last thing Steve remember before he slipped into silence was... a little green light... that slowly faded away into the darkness...

Thud...Thud

Thud...Thud

...

**Just because I'm mean. And I love cliffhangers, but this story isn't really going to be a happy ending by the way, or is it? HEHEHEHEHEH! Review guys tell me what you think. Thanks for reading. :D**


	16. Chapter 16

**Sorry for the delay with this chapter. Hope you like it. Second the last one, it's nearly over... :( x**

Chapter 16

The SHIELD agents came and took Steve away, into the jet. Loki just hoped that he didn't die. He could feel Steve's heartbeat growing weaker and weaker. He felt it stop before the SHIELD Agents took him. They didn't look hopeful on his survival too. Loki had tried his best to save him but his magic was too weak for the two wounds Steve had.

Iron Man flew over everyone's heads. He froze when he saw Steve being carried into one of the jets.

'Hey is Steve going to be ok?' He asked over the earpiece. Clint, who was sat on top of a building firing down arrow after arrow was the one to replied, since as Loki had took the earpiece out of his ear because it was annoying him.

'He got shot in the stomach and then stabbed in the back. I seriously don't know if he is going to be ok,' Clint said as an alien came up from behind him. Clint span around and hit the alien with his bow. He kicked it in the stomach and it stumbled backwards. The alien held up his gun and fired at Clint. Clint ducked down and roll on the floor towards the alien. He swept his foot across the floor and hit the aliens feet, bring it down to the ground. Clint pulled out one of his arrows for behind his back and stabbed the alien in the chest. He pulled the arrow back out and loaded his bow with it and turned back around to fire back down at the ground.

'Loki tried to save him but I don't know if it was enough,' Clint said, aiming at another alien.

There was a loud bang and Loki's head snapped up. A puff of red smoke. It slowly faded away. Loki could see a figure walking out of the cloud of smoke. He narrowed his eyes and saw it. The thing he didn't want to see at the moment. Loki grabbed his scepter and stood up. He was not weak, he would stand up.

Thanos.

Thanos, was the person that came walking out of the cloud of smoke.

Loki swallowed, but before he could take aim. One of Thanos army came running towards him. Loki fired his scepter at it without taking his eyes of Thanos. He walked out of the thick smoke and walked down the street. Some of his army was following him. Thanos glanced around the street and his eyes landed on Loki. Loki took a deep breath and tried to calm himself. Iron Man landed next to Loki with a metal thud.

'Loki you ok?' He asked him. Loki didn't move. His feet stuck to the concrete, unable to move. Natasha and Agent Hill came running up to them when they both saw Thanos. Thor wasn't far behind. He walked up and stood next to his brother. The Hulk came over hitting his fist on the ground and grunting as he did it. Thanos locked eyes with Loki and Loki suddenly felt really small. The pain that had been only just a numb pain, crept up on him. His knees buckled and he fell to the floor. His hands stopping him from face planting into the concrete ground. Loki took in sharp, quick breaths. Thanos grinned evilly at the group. Agent Hill's group of Agents kept the aliens in one place not letting them go further down the street.

Tony knelt down next to Loki, putting his metal hand on Loki's back.

'Loki?' Tony asked, Loki shook his head. Tony looked up as Thanos just grinned down at Loki. Tony stood up and lifted his hand, aiming his repulsor at Thanos. Thanos looked at him as Tony was about to fire at him.

'Stark no-'Natasha said stepping forward trying to grab Tony arm to stop him but it was too late. Thanos fired at Tony before Tony could react, he was pushed back through the air and landed on top of an overturned car.

Clint ran down the side of the building. An arrow hooked onto the roof and the wire attach to his bow, Clint was able to run down the side of the building to Tony. Tony's suit was dented inwards on his stomach where Thanos had fired at him. Clint landed next to the overturned car and unhooked the wire from his bow. He ran over to Tony to make sure he was ok.

Loki looked up. Thanos eyes staring down at him. Burning a hole in Loki's mind. Loki looked down and took a deep breath. He slowly pushed himself up with his hands and stood up next to Thor. Loki stood on shaky legs, his mind racing with the idea of running away, hiding from Thanos, try to make him leave, anything but staying here and facing Thanos.

Agent Hill looked at Loki then at Thanos, then remembered what Fury had told her. Loki needed to be given back. She slowly pulled out her gun and was about to make Loki move forward and give Loki back to Thanos, but before she could Loki took the step by himself. Stepping forward away from the group. Thanos smiled and took a step towards Loki. Loki breath hitched a little as Thanos growled at him.

Clint had pulled Tony's helmet off him and then the rest of his suit. The medical team had come over. Tony who was in awful pain pushed them away and watched as Loki stepped away from the group.

'Leave this planet,' Loki said, trying to make his voice sound strong, but it crack towards the end. Thanos glared at Loki. He had no means in leaving this planet without Loki.

'Coulson, we're gunna need back-up,' Mari mumbled into the comm as Loki started to speak again.

'Back-ups on the way, five minutes,' Coulson said.

'You will leave this planet,' Loki repeated. Thanos growled at him.

'I will not leave this planet until you pay,' Thanos snapped. Loki looked at him and then at the group of superheros standing behind him. He then slowly looked back at Thanos.

'Leave,'

* * *

The backup came within the next minute. Agent Coulson and 30 over agents came out of the two jets. The agents circled around Thanos, enclosing him. He growled at them all.

'Face it Thanos, you can't win,' Natasha said. Thanos snarled at her but then looked over to Loki, who was standing tall and straight, even though he was in so much pain.

'Go home,' Agent Coulson said to Thanos. Thanos growled at him. Agent Hill's team came over and they held their guns up at Thanos. Thanos growled at them. There were too many of them.

'I'm sure we will meet again Loki, and then I will have my revenge,' Thanos said. He held up his hands at Loki and fired a fire ball at Loki. It hit him in the stomach. All the Agents around him started firing at Thanos.

**BANG!**

There was a puff of red smoke thick in the air. Everyone coughed as the thick smoke began to clear. Everyone looked around to see that Thanos was gone. Disappeared off the Earth.

Tony stumbled to get up and go to Loki. However his legs had over ideas. Tony's legs buckled and he fell towards the ground. Clint, having quick reactions, grabbed Tony before he hit the ground. Clint huffed as he pulled Tony over his shoulder, getting Tony's blood on his uniform. The medical team stepped in and took Tony in the jet the Avengers had come. Clint followed them in.

Loki was laying on the floor curled up in pain. The Frostgaint blue ran over his skin. Thor stepped forward and kneeled down next to his brother.

'Brother...' Thor said to him, but Loki's eyes were slipping and he was falling. He fell into unconsciousness.

Darkness...

**So what do we all think. The next chapter will be up soon. I'm still working on it, thinking if I should kill a character off, but then that would be mean of me. But hey, I'm a mean person! heheheh. Review and hope you guys like this chapter. **


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

'Oww, that hurts, that HURTS!'

'Shut up Stark,'

'What? It really hurts,'

'You've been conscious for about ten minutes and your already driving me insane. I don't know how you guys live with him,'

'Oh your just jealous Hill,'

'Jealous? Jealous of what?' He could hear a females voice. It was muffled but he could still hear it. Ok good that meant he wasn't dead then. Which was a good sign. He slowly groaned when he felt his sense come back, pain hitting him.

'Hey he's waking up,' a female voice said close to his right ear.

'Finally,' Clint voice echoed through the darkness. Slowly he opened his eyes to the blinding light. He blinked a couple of times to get use to the light. He groaned in pain.

'Hey buddy,' Clint said from his left. Steve slowly turned his head to look at everyone in the room. Tony was laying on the bed next to him, a doctor was cleaning up the bad cuts on Tony's face, chest and stomach, while Tony winced in pain. He looked really bad, he had bags under his eyes and his skin was a white as a ghost, but he somehow managed to have enough energy to complain and annoy everyone in the room. Steve turned his head to the right. Maria was sat on his right. Steve could see she was upset but was staying strong, she was Agent Hill of course. Clint was sat on his right. Natasha was sat at the end of Tony's bed. Bruce was stood at the end of Steve's bed and Thor... Thor wasn't there. Maria leaned in and kissed him on the cheek.

'Are you ok?' Maria asked him. Steve blinked at her.

'W-what happened?' Steve asked, his voice rough. Clint handed him a glass of water.

'You were shot in the back and stomach. You nearly died Steve. Apparently, to the medical team you did die. Loki saved you with his magic though,' Bruce told him.

'Loki saved me?' Steve asked. They all nodded. 'Where is he?' Steve asked them all.

'He's in another room with his brother,' Tony said, as the doctor left the room. Steve nodded and rested his head back on the pillow, taking a deep breath even though his stomach protested a little.

Loki had saved him. Steve had been a little mean towards Loki. You couldn't blame him. Loki was the one that cause New York and the rest of the world so much distress. But Loki had saved him. Steve had said that they should give Loki back. He hen realized how mean that was. Loki was only human, well a god, but he did look like a human. Loki had save him. Steve closed his eyes and tried to relax a little.

* * *

Loki laid on the white hospital bed. His stomach was burnt…again. The pain was nearly killing him. Thor stood next to his brother's bedside waiting. Loki had his eyes closed, taking deep breathes, in through his nose and out through his mouth.

'Brother?' Thor asked, his voice coming from far away. Loki didn't answer, just keeping his eyes closed. The smell of the hospital wing made Loki felt sick.

'Brother are you ok?' Thor asked him. Loki didn't answer again.

Did he looked ok? No. He wasn't ok. He was in pain. Thanos was gone but he was still looking for his revenge, Loki's death. He wished that he could just curl up in a ball and die, which was completely new thought to the god. Loki took another deep breath.

'Brother…' Thor said. Loki sighed, getting annoyed at Thor. Loki opened his eyes and looked a Thor.

'What?' Loki asked Thor, just to make Thor stop calling him brother.

'Are you ok?' Thor asked him again.

'I'm fine,' Loki said and swung his legs around the bed and onto the floor. He stood up, his legs shaking a little.

'Where are you going?' Thor asked.

'I'm leaving,' Loki said, Thor walked over to his brother.

'Where will you go?' Thor asked Loki putting his hands on Loki's shoulders. Loki shrugged his brother's hands off him and turned away from him.

'I don't know, anywhere but Earth,' Loki said. Thor hesitated a little before he spoke again.

'Come back to Asgard,' Thor said. Loki laughed and shook his head.

'I will not go back to that place... never,' Loki said walking towards the door. Thor followed him.

'Please brother,' Thor pleaded, Loki walked out of the door and down the corridor.

'Loki stop,' Thor said a little louder to get Loki's attention. Loki wiped around and looked at Thor

'Goodbye brother,' Loki said and with a flash of green light Loki was gone. Thor stood there in the corridor watching the spot where Loki had been before he left. After a couple of second the door next to him opened.

'Hey, what happened out here?' Natasha asked, her head popping around the door. Thor turned around to look at Natasha. She opened the door so everyone could see and hear Thor.

'Loki… he just left,' Thor simply said.

'W-What? He just left. Where's he going to go?' Tony asked, not really talking to Thor. He sat up in the bed and was about to get up but Bruce pushed him back down. Thor didn't speak. His head fell down and he looked at the floor. He turned and walked away from the group.

* * *

One month later

Tony was down in his lab... like always. He had a scar on his stomach where the suit had cut him. He was sat at his desk drawing some ideas for his new suit. He was trying to make sure it didn't dent inwards again if anything like Thanos happened again. He had been keeping himself busy for the pasted month. For three of the weeks Bruce had forced him to stay upstairs and relax for a while with everyone and eat proper meals and drink water. because he had to get better. Steve had been the same. Bruce had forced him to stay upstairs with them, not letting him go to the gym, not like Steve wanted to. He still had bandages on his stomach and back. Loki's magi had healed the two wounds very really, but Steve still needed to take it easy. So Steve and Tony would be sat on the sofa watching Tv for the past month really. Tony had finally been let down to the lab. Well, he had sneaked down while everyone was asleep. Maria had moved into the Stark Tower, much to Tony delight. He and Maria annoyed the crap out of each other every time they were in the same room, annoying everyone else in the tower.

Thor. Thor was in Australia with Jane. He had gone the a day after Loki left. The Avengers would talk to Jane just to check up on Thor. He hadn't seen his brother in a month. Jane would always say the same thing though.

'He's finding it difficult, but with time he'll be fine.' Tony thought it was a tone of bullshiyt, bue he didn't say anything.

Suddenly, there was a flash of green light.

Tony jumped.

'What the hell!?' Tony shouted and span around.

Loki was standing in the middle of Tony's lab. He looked beaten up. Loki had blood dripping down his face from a deep cut on his forehead. He had burn marks on his neck. His clothes were ripped and his armour was dented. He had blood dripping down his arm and onto Tony's clean lab floor. He had one shoe on, which Tony raised an eyebrow at. Loki had bags under his eyes and his hair looked like a bird nest. He had blood dripping from his nose and down onto his lips and chin. Loki hunched over.

Tony jumped up and ran to Loki. Tony caught him before he fell onto the floor. Tony pulled Loki over to sit on the cream sofa.

'What happened?' Tony asked him. Loki took a deep breath.

'Thanos...caught up...with me,' Loki panted.

'What happened? Where is he now?' Tony asked him. Loki smiled evil. Tony cringed a little.

'He's...somewhere in a... black hole,' Loki simply said. Tony blinked at him. 'I pushed... him... in it.' Loki added looking at Tony's confused just looked at him, shocked. Loki smiled and wiped his blood off his chin with the back of his hand.

'Wait... What?' Tony asked him. Loki took a deep breath and then spoke.

'He caught... up to me... He found me Tony...I can't remember much of it...Thanos was just suddenly there.'

_Loki turned when he felt the presence of someone else. Loki smiled when he saw who the figure was that stood only metres away. Thanos. You would have excepted Loki to run, but no. Loki just smiled at Thanos. The month away from Earth, travelling through the galaxy had done Loki good. Loki knew he would someday have to face Thanos. And well it looked like today was the day.  
__Thanos stood there, glaring at Loki. He took a step forward towards Loki._

_'You have angered me a lot Loki,' Thanos snarled. _

_'Oh have I,' was Loki's reply. Thanos growled at him. 'Not a happy bunny are we.' Ok Loki knew he was pushing his luck but if he was going to die now then might as well go down being himself. He felt like a bit of Stark had rubbed off on him though. Thanos took another step towards Loki, his breath hitting Loki in the face. _

_'Now I will have my sweat revenge,' Thanos grabbed Loki by the throat and threw Loki across the rocky floor. Loki hit his head on one of the heavy, big rocks. Loki pulled himself up and grabbed hold of his scepter. Thanos paced towards him. _Not yet, _Loki told himself. Thanos moved towards Loki in one swift movement, grabbing hold of Loki's clothes and pulling Loki to the right, throwing him down on the ground. Loki's clothes ripped from where Thanos had grabbed him. _

_He moved to Loki quickly. Loki moved quicker though. Loki grabbed hold of his scepter with both hand and swinging it around to hit Thanos in the face, hard. Thanos stumbled backwards, giving Loki chance to jump and run out Thanos. He tackled him to the ground. Thanos punched Loki in the jaw, making his nose and mouth bleed. Thanos grabbed hold of Loki arm tightly, piecing Loki skin. Loki winced a little. He grabbed his scepter and fired it at the dark sky. Loki smiled.  
_

_He was right. There was a black whole forming. Loki was pushed off Thanos and he fell backwards. Thanos picked himself up. _

_NOW, Loki told himself. He lifted his scepter and with all his energy, he fired at Thanos. Hitting his right in the stomach. Thanos fell backward. Loki ran forward and pushed him as hard as he could. Thanos fell off the edge of the rocky cliff and fell. He was suddenly sucked into the black whole..._

_Gone._

_Loki took a step back and took a shaky breath. His energy and magic draining from him. He had to get out of here. He closed his eyes and thought of the only place he felt a little welcomed. _

_Stark Tower._

Loki finished tell Tony what had happened. Tony stared at him with a blank expression. Loki smiled at him and got up. He scanned the room and saw the first aid kit in the corner. He grabbed it and sat back down next to Tony. Tony blinked and shook his head, taking the kit from Loki and pulling out the anti-septic spray. He cleaned Loki up and... well he couldn't do stitches on Loki's forehead, so he did the next best thing and put a plaster over it.

'I can get Bruce to stitch that up from you,' Tony said and Loki nodded. 'So what you gunna do now?' Tony asked him

'Got enough room for one more?' Loki asked a little smirk showing. Tony smiled at him.

'Come on, I have my own Tower for god sake, I have enough for ten whole army's,' Tony said, leaning back in the sofa. Loki chuckled and smiled at Tony, who smiled back.

**So that's it. I know, no-one died. I was tricking you, did it work? Nope ok. I hope you liked the ending. I would just like to say a massive thank you to all of you who have followed, favorited and reviewed. I loved writing this story and I can't say how thankful I am that you read it. Love you all! BYE X**


End file.
